1. Field of the Invention
Supports and fasteners, especially anchoring devices having deformable projections or threads to fit smaller or tapered openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a substantial number of expansion anchors studs, concrete anchoring devices and other similar means providing a rigid device by means of which something may be attached to concrete. However, such devices are generally made from metal or at least a combination of metal and some other material such as rubber, wood or plastic and accordingly require some amount of preparatory work plus the fact that metal tends to deteriorate rapidly in humid or moist conditions like that found underground in manhole installations unless of course expensive metal such as stainless steel is used. The present concrete anchoring device may be used as the tips of a plastic molded step which is easily hammered into a tapered opening in a concrete manhole and will remain that way for a long period of time.